Let's go to Venice Cipriani, remember ?
by Etherebenthine
Summary: Pepper aurait-elle finalement cédé aux instances de Tony Stark ? Scène se déroulant entre Iron Man 2 et The Avengers


_Un petit OS Pepperony 100% shamallow. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus._

Un rayon clair et une brise d'été s'engouffraient par la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait filtrer les lueurs d'espoir d'une journée follement ensoleillée. Les yeux ouverts sur ce nouveau monde fixaient le plafond auréolé de reflets dorés. L'homme s'étira comme un patachon. Il jouait les marmottes et il aimait ça, même si tout était relatif puisqu'il s'éveillait, fidèle à sa vieille routine, aux aurores, alors qu'une large partie de la population préférait se rendormir afin de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil méritoire. Quant à l'inventeur de génie, il se sentait d'attaque pour bricoler quelque chose d'absolument extraordinaire comme on s'en doute. Il ne perdait jamais son temps en grasses matinées. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

D'ici quelques minutes, il sauterait à bas de son lit dans un geste leste et calculé, puis filerait sous le jet stimulant de la douche.

D'ici quelques minutes…

Une réminiscence vaporeuse le retint encore un instant. Le songe d'une nuit d'été. Il revivait les scènes que son cerveau délirant avait pu lui concocter. Son rêve évoquait Venise et le Cipriani. Dans ses fantasmes, sa « petite-amie » avait finalement accepté ses frasques téméraires, consentant à partir loin de tout et de tous. Des visions faramineuses s'invitèrent dans sa tête. Ainsi, il tenait le bras de Pepper, ils dînaient dans les plus fameux restaurants où ils trouvaient systématiquement une table à son nom. Ils traînaient au lit, comme lui, en ce moment même. Chandelles, violons, promenades digestives à bord d'une gondole, le comble du romantisme !

Les minutes qu'il s'était accordé venaient de s'écouler. Il était temps de s'activer mon grand ! Son métabolisme était paré à l'action. Ses pupilles s'étaient habituées à la pénombre duveteuse. Il distingua le mobilier…étrange, il était un peu trop élaboré ; des tentures aux murs, des fresques chics. Oulà, il avait encore trop bu la veille. Une odeur orangée lui parvenait, ou bien était-ce du citron mélangé à du romarin ? Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas où il pensait devoir être.

Tony se trouvait dans une chambre à l'européenne comme il disait. La surprise passée, il effectua un mouvement dans le lit aux draps froissés. Il se heurta brusquement à un corps étendu à ses côtés qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le contact électrique avec la peau lui rappela le présent, le passé, le futur, un capharnaüm d'enfer qui faisait bondir son cœur monté sur batterie.

Les boucles rousses en désordre encadraient un visage qui portait les signes de l'apaisement le plus profond. La respiration régulière, reconnaissable entre toutes, car elle appartenait à celle qu'il aimait, le plongea dans une rêverie inattendue. Il se positionna sur le flanc, la tête reposant sur sa main nonchalamment, son coude, soutenant l'édifice de son corps d'Apollon, s'enfonçait entre deux oreillers moelleux. Il la contempla à loisir à la lumière matinale. Notre Roméo aurait très bien pu réveiller sa Juliette, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La regarder à son insu satisfaisait une part de lui qui aimait faire preuve d'un voyeurisme proprement adolescent. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Il aurait pu dire à quel moment exact elle aurait rougi si elle s'était aperçue de son manège. Mais, quand elle se rendrait compte de son méfait, il prendrait un plaisir solitaire à admirer les rougeurs craquantes sur ses joues.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Elle entrouvrit un œil encore voilé par des chimères persévérantes. Tony l'accueillit par un large sourire euphorique. « Bonjour Belle au Bois dormant. » Se sentant observée, la jeune femme referma aussitôt l'œil trop curieux, puis elle poussa un grognement désapprobateur. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Le son de sa voix était étouffé par son oreiller. Le rire du garnement retentit dans leur petit nid d'amour. Il fit ensuite une grimace faussement fautive. Elle lui balança alors un coussin qu'il esquiva sans s'arrêter de rire à gorge déployée. Pepper finit de se réveiller et punit le méchant garçon en l'ensevelissant sous les édredons.

Après la bataille, ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Le soleil s'était levé. La journée pouvait commencer…


End file.
